The present disclosure relates generally to process modeling, optimization, and control systems, and more particularly to a method and system for performing model-based asset optimization and decision-making.
Predictive models are commonly used in a variety of business, industrial, and scientific applications. These models could be based on data-driven construction techniques, based on physics-based construction techniques, or based on a combination of these techniques.
Neural Network modeling, is a well-known instance of data-driven predictive modeling. Such data-driven models are trainable using mathematically well-defined algorithms (e.g., learning algorithms). That is, such models may be developed by training them to accurately map process inputs onto process outputs based upon measured or existing process data. This training requires the presentation of a diverse set of several input-output data vector tuples, to the training algorithm. The trained models may then accurately represent the input-output behavior of the underlying processes.
Predictive models may be interfaced with an optimizer once it is determined that they are capable of faithfully predicting various process outputs, given a set of inputs. This determination may be accomplished by comparing predicted versus actual values during a validation process performed on the models. Various methods of optimization may be interfaced, e.g., evolution algorithms (EAs), which are optimization techniques that simulate natural evolutionary processes, or gradient-descent optimization techniques. The predictive models coupled with an optimizer may be used for realizing a process controller (e.g., by applying the optimizer to manipulate process inputs in a manner that is known to result in desired model and process outputs).
Existing solutions utilize neural networks for nonlinear asset modeling and single-objective optimization techniques that probe these models in order to identify an optimal input-output vector for the process. These optimization techniques use a single-objective gradient-based, or evolutionary optimizer, which optimize a compound function (i.e., by means of an ad hoc linear or nonlinear combination) of objectives.
What is needed is a framework that provides modeling and optimization in a multi-objective space, where there is more than one objective of interest, the objectives may be mutually conflicting, and cannot be combined to compound functions. Such a framework would be able to achieve optimal trade-off solutions in this space of multiple, often conflicting, objectives. The optimal set of trade-off solutions in a space of conflicting objectives is commonly referred to as the Pareto Frontier.